A Beautiful Combination
by MichelleS-9
Summary: SuperCorp - Quick fluffy one-shot. Supergirl is concerned about Lena's long hours. Maybe there's something she can do to help?


A Beautiful Combination

Pairing: SuperCorp

Rating: T

A/N: Just a quick one shot I couldn't get out of my head. Will not turn into an epic saga like my last one.

* * *

Lena found herself in an eerily familiar situation. Lately it seemed she spent every waking second at L-Corp. Hell, even the seconds she should be sleeping were spent hunched over her desk in her office. Running the company wasn't as glamorous as she had envisioned. Instead, it was grueling. Back to back meetings, proposals to view, shareholder events. And that was just Monday. It was Thursday now, and Lena couldn't actually remember the last time she had a full night's sleep.

As was also customary, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a certain blonde superhero land gracefully on her balcony, and knock gently on the glass door.

"Come in, Supergirl," Lena called, without looking over.

"Ms. Luthor, I couldn't help but notice your light was still on. Burning the midnight oil again?"

"I can't remember what the sun looks like," Lena shot back, rubbing her head. "Did you come just to check on my work schedule?"

"Just to check on you, actually. This is becoming a common occurrence. Are you doing ok?" The hero asked her.

"It's certainly been an adjustment. But turning this company around and earning a better reputation for the name Luthor, that's worth it."

The hero nodded sympathetically. "You've done great work, but no one expects you to work yourself into the ground to do it."

Lena groaned. "I know you're right. I'll find a balance. Hopefully before the nervous breakdown," she joked.

"Well if there's ever anything I can do, you let me know. And if you are almost done, I'd like to make sure you get home safely. It's been a pretty rough night out there tonight, and I'd never forgive myself if you ran into any trouble."

"Go on a date with me," Lena asked simply.

Supergirl stared back at her, clearly at a loss for words at the abrupt subject change.

The thought had just popped into Lena's mind before she could think better of it. She couldn't stop it from coming out, and she damn well wasn't going to take it back now that she'd said it.

"I don't know many people in National City, but you've always been sweet to me. There must be a reason you keep showing up to check in on me when I work late. I like you. I need to get a life and get out of this office once in a while. And you certainly deserve a break. Let me take you out on a date?"

"I... I want to say yes. But I don't date as Supergirl."

"Never?" Lena asked, saddened.

"I have a cover identity. Or, maybe it's the real me, and Supergirl is the persona. Either way, if you want to go on a date, it would have to be with the me that isn't in the suit," Kara warned her.

Lena nodded eagerly. "Absolutely. I would love that."

"I'd hate to disappoint you... what if you don't like me when I'm a 'normal' human?"

"You could never disappoint me. Besides, it's just a harmless first date. No pressure," Lena reassured her.

"Then it's a date." Kara beamed at her. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Meet me at my place at 6?"

"I'll be there," Kara promised. "Goodnight, Ms. Luthor."

"I'm going to have to insist that you call me Lena."

"I'll try. Stay safe." Kara gave her a backwards glance as she floated above the balcony, and flew off into the night.

* * *

"Kara!" Lena's voice was frantic on the phone the next day.

"Lena? What's wrong?"

"Do you have time for lunch? I'm freaking out a little and I need you to talk me off the ledge." Lena begged.

"Of course. I'll be right over." Kara hung up, grabbed her coat and was out of the office in a flash. She stopped for take out from Noonan's, a salad for Lena and the biggest burger they had for her. She could guess what might be troubling Lena, but she'd have to wait for the other woman to confirm it. Still, she was eager to see Lena.

Jess waved her right in, Lena apparently already warning her assistant about Kara's visit.

"What's wrong? I brought emergency chocolate, just in case," Kara said quickly. Lena rose from behind the desk, and met Kara on the couch.

"I have a date with Supergirl." Lena said, her hands covering her face.

"Ok," Kara said slowly. "Do you not want a date with her?"

"Oh no, I definitely do. I asked her out."

"Then... What's the issue?"

"She's way out of my league," Lena moaned. "What am I going to do?"

Kara stifled a laugh. "Lena, you are amazing. If anything, you are out of her league. And she's probably thinking the same thing."

"She's literally an alien superhero, Kara. I doubt she thinks that highly of me." Lena argued.

"Ok, so you know I know Supergirl. She told me she's really excited about it. And she's a little nervous too," Kara revealed. "She doesn't really date. So you must be incredibly special to her."

"Really?" Lena asked, shocked.

Kara nodded. "Really. Just be yourself. There has to be a reason you asked her, and a reason she said yes."

"I knew you'd talk sense into me. Thank you." Lena leaned over and hugged Kara tightly. "Tomorrow night, movie night? I'll buy all your favorites and I'll tell you how my date went." Kara nodded, but she wasn't sure Lena would still want that after she realized that she was Supergirl.

She hadn't really thought this through. Lena was bound to be upset that she hadn't told her, and that she let her believe it. They'd only known each other for a few weeks, but somehow it felt like longer. Like they'd always been best friends. Kara couldn't bring herself to reveal the deception, when Lena looked so happy and excited. She'd have to hope for the best tonight.

* * *

Kara stood at the door to the apartment. She'd lifted her hand to knock a half a dozen times, but still worried about the reception she'd get. There was nothing to do but go for it, so with trembling hand, she knocked sharply twice, and waited.

Lena's bright smile faded to confusion when she saw Kara standing there.

"Ah, Kara, shoot. Tonight is my date. I swear we said tomorrow for movie night. I'm so sorry if I screwed something up. But I'm glad you're here. Come in for a sec and tell me if this dress is good enough for you know who?"

Kara bit her lip. She pulled her hand from behind her back, revealing the flowers she'd painstakingly picked out from the florist that afternoon. "You look amazing."

Lena stopped short, looking from the flowers to Kara's face. Realization dawned on her, and Kara could see the play of emotions over her face.

"I know this is a bit of a shock, and I will understand completely if you don't want that date after all," Kara said seriously, giving her an out. She watched Lena carefully, the other woman still hadn't spoken, or made any movement. "If you want me to go, I will. I don't want to make you-"

Lena stopped her babble by pulling her into the apartment, and into her arms. Kara fell easily into her embrace, grateful that she hadn't fractured their friendship to such an extent that Lena wasn't willing to hug her.

"Oh, Kara," Lena whispered. "I'm so happy you trusted me with this. And I don't want you to go, we have a date, remember?" she teased, pulling back to grin at Kara.

"Yeah?" Kara asked in excited disbelief. Lena smiled and nodded. Kara held out the flowers, and Lena took them with a pleased grin.

"I can't believe you let me go on about how nervous I was!" Lena chastised her, shutting the door behind them.

Kara shrugged. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was nervous too, if it's any consolation. By the way, your date definitely approves of your dress selection."

"Your date thinks you aren't too shabby yourself."

Kara beamed at her. "So where are we going tonight?"

"I thought we'd keep it light. I got reservations at the new restaurant two blocks up."

Kara gasped. "There's like a 3 month wait to get in there!"

Lena shrugged. "Not for me."

"Show off," Kara grumbled. Lena was unrepentant as she put the flowers in water, arranging them neatly.

"If I can't throw my weight around for a date with Supergirl, then really what should I do with it?"

"C'mon," Kara tugged on her arm. "It's a beautiful night and I want to spend it with an amazing woman."

Lena's answering gaze was radiant and she snagged her jacket off the back of the couch as they left the apartment and made their way to the restaurant.

Kara couldn't believe how easy it was for them to slip from just friendship into flirty first date. Lena was the picture of sophistication and pure sensuality. She seamlessly ordered an expensive wine, and navigated the trendy menu, knowing Kara was out of her element, but never calling attention to it. Kara knew she could never hope to keep up, so she settled for being an attentive date, with a coy smile and light touches on Lena's arm.

The pair was just finishing up sharing dessert, when they were joined by the chef himself.

"Ms. Luthor," he greeted her. "I just wanted to see you personally and make sure you enjoyed your evening."

"Thank you, yes. The service was excellent, the food divine, and the company even better. The perfect meal. You've outdone yourself." The exchanged pleasantries for a few more moments, before he excused himself.

"How do you do that?" Kara asked, as they left the restaurant a few minutes later. Lena linked her arm through Kara's, looking at her.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Exist so perfectly one moment with such a sophisticated crowd, and still be so down to earth with little old me."

They were nearing Lena's apartment when she finally spoke.

"Honestly, most of the time I feel like I'm putting on an act. I was trained by the Luthors to fit in in high society, but it doesn't come as naturally to me as it did for Lex. I hate that I have to be that person. I like who I am when we're just hanging out with take out."

"I like that too," Kara responded earnestly. "And I understand... how it can be. Having to be both of those very different people."

Lena hesitated. "I guess. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that my upbringing made me the person I am."

"A wonderful person," Kara interjected quickly. Lena smiled.

"Thanks for saying so. I just try to be better than I think I can. Better than my brother turned out to be. If I hadn't learned to move in those social circles, I wouldn't be CEO of L-Corp now. I can take both parts of me; the part that wants to be normal, without my Luthor last name, and the part that needs it as my identity, and make them work together."

"Lena, you are amazing. Every part of you." Kara turned to her. They'd reached her door, but Kara couldn't imagine walking away from this conversation. Kara put a gentle hand on Lena's cheek, and the CEO cupped it with her own, keeping Kara there.

"I think you, maybe better than anyone else in my life, can understand," Lena whispered, a little sadly.

"It's hard sometimes," Kara said. "Being two people. Supergirl and Kara Danvers are so different personality-wise."

"You aren't two different people," Lena disagreed. "You exist as both simultaneously. Supergirl has the compassion and kindness of Kara Danvers, and Kara has the determination and bravery of the Girl of Steel. Trying to box them up and contain one of those will never work. You are always exactly who you are supposed to be. A beautiful combination."

Kara smiled at her, trying not to get emotional at her words. Lena saw something different in her than anyone else in her life. It was perhaps the closest Kara had felt to someone since her world exploded. When Lena leaned in closer, she didn't hesitate to join their lips, kissing the CEO softly. It felt like coming home.

"So, what do you think?" Lena asked. "Do you want another date with me?"

Kara nodded eagerly. "Yes definitely! But I can't tomorrow night. I have plans for a movie night with my best friend."

Lena laughed. "Me too. I promised to tell her all about my date."

"Are you going to give her all the salacious details?" Kara asked her.

"That depends. Will there be any to tell her?" Lena asked wickedly.

Kara smirked. "If you play your cards right, there could be, Ms. Luthor."

"Hmm, well why don't you come in and we'll see where the night takes us?" Lena suggested. She opened the door, holding it for Kara.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
